runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Essar ( Chronicles )
Essar, also known as the Cursed One, is a heroic mortal who had sought redemption and vowed to protect Gielinor from evil and injustice. He is the wielder of the Soul blade. He is also the main protagonist of the chronicles. Appearance Essar's appearance has changed drastically in the chronicles. No longer is he the heroic knight who is the descendant of Saradomin; he now represents an utterly savage warrior. He is now more taller and muscular than usual. He has wavy black hair, which later turns blue. Even his sword is different; he now wields the legendary Soul blade. He also sometimes wields Rune Claws. History Essar now has a dull, gloomy past. The whole of Gielinor feared the name called the Warlords. The Warlords were a group of soldiers who formed an alliance and silently controlled the whole realm, terrorising peasants and plundering goods in the market. Gradually, the Warlords became rich in power and wealth. In other words, they influenced the monarchical government of the region. One day, the Chief Warlord's wife (Tanzania) became pregnant and soon a male child joined the family. The child was christened Essar meaning 'one who leads' in ancient Gielinor. The Chief (Kanthor) saw to it that Essar was properly trained. Essar proved to be a skilled warrior who defeated many of his counterparts. As a result the other warlords were always jealous of him. Essar's final task to prove his worth to the throne was to burn the hut of a migrant worker's family in Lumbridge, who tried to fend of Warlords. Essar managed to reach their house and, ignoring his voice of humanity, succeeded in his objective. But the villagers along with the duke of Lumbridge, found him and transported him to Falador, where the dammed are sacrificed to the god of order Saradomin. Essar finally felt the burden of the family's death and pleaded silently for redemption of his sins. His hair was permanently dyed blue as per the customs. But one person (Eric) of the cult helped him escape his death. Eric proved to be none other than the worker. Essar confessed his sins and the worker finally gives him redemption. The Warlords came to know about Essar's betrayal; they seized the opportunity and fuel Kanthor. An enraged Kanthor announced to the whole of Gielinor, that he would challenge Essar for a final duel in the gardens of Falador. Essar accepted the challenge and the fight began. The battle proved to be a death-match, each warrior on par with the other. Essar finally won the battle, sending the head of Kanthor spinning and landing beneath the statue of Saradomin. With their leader dead, the alliance of the Warlords finally collapsed, much to the delight of the people of Gielinor. Putting his old life behind him, Essar decided to start a new life as a Saradomin monk. He then travelled to Entrana, in a pilgrimage with the other monks. He devoted his new life for Saradomin. Meeting Reapo and Forming a Team Essar meets a guy named Reapo who informs him of a great danger and the need to form a team to fight against it. Thus, Essar joins Reapo who gives him first quest: to find the legendary Cosmosius Justinor. Skills Soul manipulation : Essar can control the souls as he had dipped in the Oblivion ( the river flowing in the Ravaged Lands ). Peak superhuman skills: Essar has the build and skills for the ideal warrior. Trivia *Essar has changed drastically in the chronicles. *Essar now has a different history. *Essar has wielded both the original Soul Blade and its copy. Category:Essar Chronicles